Agent 47
Agent 47 is the main character in the Hitman series, of which four games,one movie and one book have been released to date. An assassin by trade, he is consistently recognized as the world's deadliest, most discrete and skilled assassin (many of his kills are stealthy enough to completely convince people that they were accidents). He has been known to work under aliases and adorn disguises during missions.Even though Mr. 47 has a global reputation, he doesn't really seem to show much concern towards it. In his words, "The best assassin, in my opinion, is the one who doesn't appear to exist – or at least one considered only an urban legend." Appearance Mr. 47 is described as a bald, pale, Caucasian male who is 6'3 in height. His most distinguishing feature is the barcode embedded into the back of his head, at the base of his skull. It lists his date of creation and identification number: 640509-0401'47', from which he takes the name "47". His facial features are quite imposing, with a long face, large cheekbones, prominent brow, and recessed forehead. Mr. 47, when completely focused, could be described as death in his cold chilling appearance. His appearance is modeled after David Bateson, an actor who has voiced 47 in every game. He almost always wears his trademark black designer suit, red tie, and black leather gloves when on his missions. Personality Even trhough 47 is meant to be heartless killing machine he shows signs of morality in Hitman 2 Silent Assassin confesing his sins(killing people for money)to father Vitorio.Also 47 seems to have good relasionship with animals since he can bee seen playing with rabbit at young age at asylum and also having yeloow canarinian in Hitman Blood Money. Agent 47 generally speaks in a dull, proper, non-threating tone, rarely swearing, or even raising his voice and vice-versa, 47 also has a blank with a some-what sinister facial expression, often scanning the scene with his eyes, the only other facial expression 47 has been known to show is pain. 47 seems to also be a accomplished converstationist despite the fact he's extremely reserved, often able to fool and manipulate people with convincing lies and bluffs. Hitman: Enemy Within shows that he has the capability to act far out of his normal personality to imitate people, such as a cocky womanizing biker. Background 'Pre-Birth' Mr. 47 is a genetically-enhanced clone, the culmination of decades of secret research into gene augmentation. His creation was funded by a cabal of criminal masterminds who donated their own DNA to the project. In the 1950s, five men of various nationalities served in the same unit of the French Foreign Legion - Otto Ort-Meyer, Lee Hong, Pablo Ochoa, Franz Fuchs and Arkadij Jegorov. After their stint was finished, Ort-Meyer ran a mental institution in Romania as a cover for genetic experiments, while the other four all became major crime lords, terrorists or both. In exchange for research funding, Ort-Meyer provided his former comrades with donor organs harvested from clone bodies, which significantly extended their longevity. In Hitman: Codename 47, each of Ort-Meyer's accomplices are said to be in their 60s, but appear decades younger. Ort-Meyer's goal was to create "perfect" soldiers, in that they were as physically fit as possible and obeyed orders with intelligence yet loyalty. Ort-Meyer tried to make his discoveries public before 47 was created, but was discredited as a scientist because his radical theories were deemed insane by his peers. Merely coincidental to his name, he has a 47th chromosome that gives him above-average fitness and intelligence. In real life, possessing an extra chromosome can lead to problems such as infertility, Downs syndrome and premature death. However artificial chromosomes are currently being pursued as a method of inserting new genetic material into genetically modified organisms. 'Infancy and Childhood' 47 was born on September 5, 1964 in the Romanian asylum. He had the number 640509-0401'47' tattooed on the back of his head ("64-05-09" is his date of birth, "04" marks the Series IV, "01" is unknown and "47" is the order he was cloned as well as the name he is called), followed several years later by a UPC code when the technology was available. Hitman: Enemy Within describes each number (6, 17, 19, 21, 47, etc.) belonging to single clones who were all created within a year of each other, meaning there are just short of 50 clones in all. Hitman: Codename 47 shows twenty members of the 48s, meaning there are just short of 1,000 total clones. 47 is said to belong to a "Series IV", and the amount of digits on his ID number allows for up to 30,000 clones to have been created in the previous three, who may have died in the following months as less advanced clones do in order to make room for more. The world's largest hospital, in comparison to the asylum, has 3,200 beds. In any case, despite having tens, hundreds or even thousands of other specimens to consider, Ort-Meyer sees 47 as his first genetically complete success and gives him slightly more attention (perhaps creditable to his success, being raised almost like a normal child). From ages five to seven, 47 was quiet and showed little social behavior, his only display of affection being toward a runaway laboratory rabbit he adopted, much to Ort-Meyer's displeasure. He first took in the rabbit on August 21, 1970 and it died on May 2, 1972. In Ort-Meyer's journal, he observes that 47 is crying, and he's never seen one of his clones do so before. 'Adolescence' 47 recalls in Hitman: Enemy Within that he was picked on by another clone, part of the 6 series, who would become his first kill. Both of them were twelve years old (making the year 1977) and looked almost identical, except 6 was physically stronger, not as smart, and was much different personality-wise. Prior to the kill, he also recalls kickboxing tournaments held by Ort-Meyer for his friends and colleagues (suggesting he was then still funded by his four associates from the FFL). Even for his first time and as a child, 47 shows extreme ingenuity - he makes a fiber wire out of a window sill wire and broken parts of a broom, oils squeaky door hinges to sneak out of the asylum, and stashes a bow and arrow to kill a guard dog before he jumps the gate. After he successfully kills 6 (choking him to death in a bathroom stall and leaving his face submerged in the toilet) and eventually escapes the asylum, he hitchhikes his way into a Romanian town. He is akin to an orphan with no money, and one of the first things he notices are luxury clothing stores (which may have influenced his current choice of attire). Not long after, an asylum doctor finds him at a bus stop and ironically rewards him with a pancake breakfast. He explains to 47 that he was right to kill 6 (as he was weaker for taking too much joy and not enough efficiency out of a human target) and did a good job of it, but must only kill when instructed from now on. Between ages thirteen and twenty-three (1978-1987), 47 had a fairly negative relationship with the asylum staff, attributed to his chronic uneasiness stemming from his regular medical checkups and frequent injections. On one occasion, 47 stabbed a doctor repeatedly with several needles, prompting Ort-Meyer to increase the security assigned to him. Along with the other clones, Mr. 47 was trained from youth to efficiently kill. Instructed in the use of firearms, military hardware, unarmed combat, the use of disguises, and the use of more classical tools of assassination like the infamous fiber wire or W2000 Sniper. 47 can wield virtually any weapon with ease when on a mission, showing he can improvise and use common tools of every day life with deadly precision. During his training, he was noted for his exceptional marksmanship, as well as for attacking the asylum staff with homemade slingshots, all of which were promptly confiscated. He also shot smiley faces into targets when he was bored. This is one of the only possible examples of 47 being exposed to pop culture, although all of the clones were sufficiently educated about the outside world by using traditional school textbooks. 'Last years at the asylum' On September 5, 1989, Ort-Meyer goes so far as to remember 47's twenty-fifth birthday in his journal, although 47 doesn't know his own birthday, and comments that he is "mature" and has stopped many of his bad habits. In 1993 he states that 47, now almost thirty, has passed every test he can think of and is his most skilled clone. At the same time, Ort-Meyer had a falling out with his four partners, and hatched a master plan - he would allow 47 to break out, and after he fulfilled his mentally-programmed destiny to be an assassin, he would hire 47 to kill the four men. 'Work with the ICA' Mr. 47 was employed by the International Contract Agency, a clandestine organization providing assassination and mercenary services for a sharp fee, depending on target and level of difficulty surrounding the overall mission. With a lifetime of training and genetically augmented physical abilities, Mr. 47 swiftly rose to become the Agency's most efficient, and most requested assassin. Having little to no memory of his background, he dedicated his life to being a skilled assassin which provided him a James Bond-like lifestyle of adventure and luxury. He also had a slightly cockier attitude before learning his background, which became a solemn moment of self-discovery for him. 'Hitman Codename 47' In 1996, Ort-Meyer proceeded with his plan and hired 47 to carry out assassinations on his four genethical "fathers". Having cloned the 48 series, he later decided to set a trap for 47 by luring him back to the asylum (paying him for a fifth kill) and having both his clones and SWAT members try to kill 47. While finding his way through the asylum, 47 suddenly remembered more and more about his background (similar to someone with amnesia), killed all of the 48s and confronted Ort-Meyer. When first addressing 47 over a loudspeaker, he claims 47 is a very high accomplishment of his, but is flawed still compared to the 48s and should be killed. Before 47 personally snaps Ort-Meyer's neck, however, he weeps at the sudden realization that 47 was truly his perfect creation and "favorite son", who would now break his heart by killing him. 47 has no verbal response to this. 'Hitman 2 Silent Assassin' For two years, sometime between 1997 and 2002, 47 attempted to leave his life as a hitman behind, instead finding his faith in a Catholic Church on the Sicilian countryside and working as a humble gardener. Soon after his pastor Father Vittorio was kidnapped by mafia don Giuseppe Giulliani, 47 resumed work as a hitman to rescue him. Coincidentally he was assigned to kill Giulliani, but to his dismay Vittorio was again kidnapped by Sergei Zavorotko (a major arms dealer, in possession of WMDs, and 47's "uncle"), unknown to him at the time. 47 continued a string of high-profile assassinations, all paid for by Zavorotko, before discovering he had kidnapped Vittorio to make 47 work again. 47 also discovers and kills another clone, Mr. 17, discovered by Zavorotko through his white male business partner. 47 kills Zavorotko and rescues Vittorio, after a shootout in the very same Sicilian church he had retired to and later used as a base. Vittorio gives him a rosary, pleading with him to return to his peaceful life as a Catholic, but 47 leaves the rosary behind at the scene saying he will never be safe and must be a hitman for the rest of his life, in order to provide for and protect himself. 'Hitman: Enemy Within' 47 casually resumes his life as a contract killer for the next several years, or at least as casual as his life gets. In the book Hitman: Enemy Within, probably set in 2003, the ICA is challenged by a rival called Puissanze Treize (Power Thirteen in French) and 47 is tasked with killing a traitor of ICA who sold information to them, while they by and large defeat their rival. 'Hitman: Contracts ' On March 18, 2004, 47 was shot by a Paris police officer, for no visible reason after he silently killed Richard Delahunt and a famous opera singer. He made his way to his hotel room (alive but mortally wounded) before police followed him and surrounded his hotel.While 47 was reminding himself of his previous assassinationns the ICA sent one of their own doctors to revive him, before he silenced police chief Albert Fournier on the scene and later fled to the United States alongside Diana. 'Hitman Blood Money' On the flight, Diana gave 47 a file explaining that they were again under the threat of a serious rival, known as The Franchise. They had serious connections to international governments, their own fleet of albino clones. As part of their goal to keep the technology to themselves, they planned to make their own Daniel Morris the US president by killing politicians and having him succeed them (vice president Spaulding Burke being their first victim, in a supposed car crash only yesterday on March 17). Their leader, Alexander Leland Cayne, has an inferior cloning program and wants to replicate Ort-Meyer's methods, requiring 47's DNA to learn the entire process. As 47 continued his work, now living in the United States, most of the ICA agents and management were gone in a year and a half. On August 15, 2005, Diana explained that they were the only 2 surviving members of ICA and after 47's last assignment, she would split what was left of the ICA's money with him before they bid each other goodbye for good. 47 was immediately after contacted by Agent Smith to kill now-vice president Daniel Morris, after Smith learned of his corruption and intent to kill president Tom Stewart. 47 accomplished the task on September 22, 2005, as a confirmed murder that gained a very large amount of media attention (47 was alive and unidentified, although a government cover-up claimed he was shot and/or broke his back climbing over a gate to escape). 47 was then seemingly betrayed by Diana, who had pretended to turn to The Franchise's leader Alexander Leland Cayne. Within the next few weeks, Cayne held a funeral for 47 (which only he, his FBI entourage and a reporter attended) when 47 woke up and killed everyone on the scene. Diana restored the ICA and was lining up her first new client (an unknown member of royalty) when she had to admit to him 47 was unavailable, saying "we seem to have completely lost track of him". 47, possibly with the false belief that Diana meant to kill him, retreats to an Oriental bath house, where he uses an alias and likely meets with a crime figure (asking what they have to offer "preferrably in the back"), setting up the plot for Hitman 5. 'Hitman film' In the film Hitman, 47 is still working with ICA and must kill the Russian president Mikhail Belicoff (strange because when asked by Agent Smith to kill US vice president Daniel Morris, he flatly says "I don't do politics" but later accepts). He is set up by one of Belicoff's body doubles, who staged Belicoff having survived the incident and tried to kill 47. While on the run with Nika Boronina (the real Belicoff's mistress, a witness whom 47 becomes semi-romantic with much like Mei-Ling), he eventually kills the double and escapes arrest. The film is made and set in 2007, although ''Hitman Blood Money ''shows 47 leaving a completely dismantled ICA in 2005. It is possible that the Hitman film is non-canon; although both Eidos and IO Interactive were directly involved in the film, not many fans of the video game franchise have embraced it. It also removes 47's origins as a clone, instead 47 claiming he is an abducted baby orphan. His rivals from the same origins (i.e. with barcodes) are different ages, faces and ethnicities impossible with a single series of clones. Abilittes As first class clone 47 can be seen runing faster than average man.Also 47 is able to sneak up to someone verz fast even throught character is walking.He is phsically strong being able to climb pipes,ledges and jumping from balcon to balcon with ease.Also 47 is noted to be good driver because he can be seen riding his car and even airplanes and helicopthers. Equipment Fiber Wire This stealthy weapon lets 47 kill anyone stealthy within 5 to 6 seconds but 47 has to be behind his victim. Syringle poison sedative 47 can kill or sedate npc with this Category:Characters